Baiser dans la nuit
by Chromiie
Summary: Temari travaille encore tard dans la nuit quand soudain...


Comme toujours l'univers de Naruto n'est pas à moi.

OOC, un peu ,et plus ou moins UA.

30 OTP Challenge ; Jour 12 : making out.

Je m'excuse par avance n'ayant pas d'écrire ce type d'action.

J'étais inspirée mais j'ai manqué de temps pour l'écrire.

* * *

Baiser dans la nuit.

Temari n'en revenait pas, elle venait de terminer la lecture des rapports des chûnins de son frère Kankuro, et ils étaient alarmants. Ce qu'avait écrit son frère pourtant moins stricte qu'elle était inquiétant. Cela faisait longtemps que la puissance militaire de Sunagakure s'était affaiblie mais là c'était une catastrophe. Kankuro avait même noté qu'après consultations des archives certaines genins avaient un meilleur niveau qu'un quart des chûnins. Elle se massa les tempes, voir son pays s'enfoncer n'était pas plaisant et elle cherchait comment y remédier. Il était tard, et pour une fois, c'était elle qui s'attardait au travail. En règle général, c'était plutôt son autre frère Gaara, en tant que godaime kazekage cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais ce soir, elle était parvenue à le convaincre de quitter son bureau plus tôt. De plus, le lendemain, Suna recevait les kages d' Iwa, Kiri, Konoha et Kumo. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos avec Uzumaki Naruto comme hokage, et qui en plus venait accompagner de Nara Shikamaru et Rock Lee. Si la présence du fils Nara ne la dérangeait pas, elle redoutait celles de Naruto et Lee, ces deux-là étaient énergiques, et parfois difficile à contrôler. Uzumaki Naruto hokage, elle n'en revenait toujours pas , lorsqu'elle l'avait appris par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre de Shikamaru, elle avait crû rêver. Elle avait du respect pour le porteur du démon à neuf queues ,il avait après tout été d'une grande aide pour Gaara, mais tout de même Hokage... Ils étaient tous tombés sur la tête au pays du feu. Si elle avait dû choisir quelqu'un pour ce poste, elle aurait probablement opté pour le fils Nara, ou pour sa coéquipière Yamanaka Ino. Si la fille Yamanaka n'avait pas le Q.I de son ami, elle percevait les gens comme personne. Son esprit d'analyse dans ce domaine était remarquable. Savoir percevoir le monde était une qualité, cet instinct pouvait vous sauver la vie. Konoha n'était pas le seul village à avoir surpris tout le monde par son choix de Kage Iwagakure en avait fait de même. Quelques mois après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, le tsuchikage Onoki avait annoncé sa retraite, tout le monde avait songé que son remplaçant serait Deidara, un jonin particulièrement doué et qui s'était démarqué pendant la guerre. Personne ne s'était attendu à découvrir Kurotsuchi comme prochaine tsuchikage. Le blond que tout le monde imaginait à ce poste, était son assistant et garde du corps, il occupait ce dernier travail avec Akatsuchi.

Temari relisait les rapports et comparait ceux des deux groupes. Elle se sentait rassurée que les jonins avaient de meilleurs résultats que les chûnins, ce qui n'était pourtant pas gagné. Ses frères et elle allait devoir réorganiser tout cela et le plus vite possible. Décidant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle n'arriverait à rien toute seule, elle ferma les dossiers et éteignit la lampe posée dans le coin supérieur gauche du bureau. Au moment où le noir se fit, elle sentit une main se collée contre sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux horrifiée, elle n'avait perçu aucun chakra , elle devait être plus que fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle cherchait le kunai caché sous son kimono, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'une langue présente dans cette main, caressait ses lèvres, l'invitant à ouvrir la bouche. N'existant qu'un ninja ayant cette anomalie physique elle se détendit, et retira la main de son visage.

« -Tu es bête, tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-elle en se levant de la chaise.

-Tu veux donc dire que j'aurais pû être un ennemi et te tuer sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte hn , répondit-il étonné.

-Oh lieu de faire l'idiot, dis-moi par où tu es passé, et puis je pensais que vous ne deviez arriver que demain , lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Je suis passé par la fenêtre, j'ai vu de la lumière et j'ai reconnu ton chakra, alors j'ai fait un oiseau en argile , j'ai volé jusqu'à cette fenêtre qui était ouverte, et me voilà. Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi ne seront là que demain comme prévu, mais comme elle m'adore, elle m'a autorisé à partir devant yeah, raconta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux Deidara, tu es le garde du corps du tsuchikage, tu ne peux pas la laisser en arrière , et si on l'attaquait, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Elle même était garde du corps de son frère, et prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Il roula des yeux, bien qu'elle ne le vit pas dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Qui voudrait s'en prendre à elle je te le demande, et puis Akatsuchi est toujours avec elle si la situation se compliquait pour elle yeah , rappela-t-il.

Elle était collée contre le bureau, prisonnière entre le meuble et lui , les bras croisés devant la poitrine, pas très convaincu de sa réponse.

-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir hn, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Idiot ! Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit avant de l'embrasser.

Il sourit à travers le baiser, heureux de cette réponse, même si elle l'avait traité d'idiot, elle s'était bien rattrapée. Il se colla encore plus à elle, si bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'espace entre eux. Ne voulant pas être écrasée, elle s'assit sur le bureau, en prenant bien soin d'éloigner tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Elle mit ensuite ses mains derrière son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Le baiser s'intensifia, et leur langue se cherchèrent, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, ni touchés, leur corps ne désirait qu'une seule chose profiter de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle retira son bandeau frontal, et fit de même avec le sien, il comprit qu'ils allaient passer un moment vraiment torride. La chaleur de la pièce s' faisait naviguer sa bouche entre les lèvres de la kunoichi et son cou. Elle rougit en réalisant où ils allaient le faire, mais peu lui importait, elle en avait envie, elle le voulait là tout de suite dans le bureau du kazekage. Être en forme demain n'allait pas être évident, mais les shinobis aussi avait le droit de se faire plaisir.


End file.
